Rei FM
by Kry XIII
Summary: Rei's fear of weather is due to child hood trauma. Kai was there when it happened. He decides it's up to him to protect Rei. First attempt at a stalker fic! Be nice! Idea came while listening to the song Niki FM by Hawthorne Heights
1. My Phobia, My Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song Niki FM or Hawthorne Heights

Chapter 1: My Phobia, My Obsession

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei looked outside at the dark sky from his second story window. It was raining heavily, the black clouds blocking out the stars. He hated nights like this. The loud thunder, the flashing lightening. It scared him. He hated his fear, but it wasn't his fault.

**Flashback**

**A young, ten year old Rei was walking home from school. He had left three hours later than usual. His parents were on vacation out of state, so they didn't know and his baby sitter, who also happened to be his brother, didn't really care what happened to him.**

**He heard a loud clap of thunder and looked at the sky. The clouds were moving in and fast. They were all pitch black and pitch black clouds meant rain, thunder, and lightening. He wasn't worried though. He didn't mind the bad weather. In fact, he enjoyed watching it when it was like this. After all, his mommy always told him it was just angels bowling. The lightening was a sign of the angel getting a strike.**

**He walked casually towards his home, not bothering to pick up the pace. It started to rain, and in a few short seconds, he was drenched. He smiled to himself and laughed as he started twirling and dancing in the rain. That's when it happened. He saw a bright flash of lightening and heard the deafening crack as the tree the lightening had struck fell, just barely missing him.**

**He didn't know lightening could cause actual harm to people. He started to tremble and began running home. He didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want the lightening to hit him like it did that tree. He made it home, but he paused. His house was on fire. Lightening must have struck it.**

**He ran inside, searching around the house, coughing as the smoke filled his tiny lungs.**

**"Br-brother?!" he called out, coughing. He fell to his knees. He couldn't breathe and his arms and legs wouldn't respond.**

**He whimpered as black started creeping into his vision. He couldn't lose consciousness, he would die. But he couldn't help it. With one more breath, he blacked out.**

**He lost his home, his belongings, and his brother.**

**End Flashback**

Rei sighed as he thought of the horrible memory. His brother had been burned beyond recognition. But he knew it was him. He was the only one in the house.

He glanced back out the window, jumping as lightening flashed in the sky. That's when he saw it. The silhouette of some unknown person standing outside his window. Standing in the rain. His expression held no emotion, like he was numb from the chilling rain.

He blinked quickly, rubbing his eyes to see if he had been imagining it. When the lightening flashed again, the person was gone. It must have been his imagination. What else could it have been? He shut his blinds and made his way to his bed, crawling beneath the covers to at least attempt to sleep through the earth shaking sound of the thunder.

He bit his lip and pulled the blanket over his head as the thunder erupted from outside. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the remote for his stereo. If he couldn't sleep through it, he might as well drown it out.

He pressed the on button and immediately, the music started playing.

~I know! I'm outside of your window! With my radio!~ was the first thing he heard. He loved this song. Niki FM by Hawthorne Heights, his favorite band. He closed his eyes and smiled, turning the volume up full blast. He couldn't hear the thunder and couldn't see the lightening. Plus, his favorite song was playing. All was right with the world at the moment. Soon, he had fallen into a deep sleep, comforted by the song, undisturbed from the weather, and completely oblivious to the silhouette outside of his window.

The silhouette looked at the window. He frowned to himself as he saw the object of his obsession look at him as the lightening struck. He quickly ran to the house, pressing himself against the building as another bolt of lightening flashed. He waited a few seconds before returning to his spot, only to see the blinds had been pulled shut.

He sighed to himself. He had wanted to gaze at his obsession as he slept. He knew of Rei's fear of the thunder and lightening. The boy was even afraid of the rain. The silhouette knew of this phobia. In fact, he had been there when the start of the fear had begun on that fateful day, just six years ago.

In fact, he had been the one to call for the police when Rei had run into the house. He had been the one to pull Rei from the burning building when he lost consciousness. He didn't know that there had been another person in the building at the time, and he took full blame that Rei's brother had died, but at least he had saved Rei.

He gazed once more at the window. He had been watching over Rei for six years now. Since Rei was ten, and he was sixteen. He didn't want the boy to get hurt any more than he already was.  
He sighed once more. It was hopeless. He wouldn't be able to watch over his obsession tonight. He turned to walk away when he heard the blasting music.

~I know! I'm outside of your window! With my radio!~

He smiled softly to himself. He loved this song. He sang it to himself all the time when he thought of Rei. It just seemed to fit.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began his journey home. He was soaked, but he didn't care. He couldn't feel the chill. He disappeared into the night, looking back only once.

"I'm outside of your window. With my radio. You are the only station. You play the song I know." he whispered, turning back around to see where he was going. "You are the song I know..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok!! well that's all!! what do you all think?! I've been listening to Niki FM all day today!! I love this song and the band!! So this idea popped into my head while I was listening to it. I was going to make it a one-shot, but I can't fit the whole story into one chapter cause there would be to much skipping and it'll be way to long if this story goes as planned.

And there's going to be a lot of bad weather in this story since it fits and it's the weather that's happeneing around here at my house so it's easier to think.

anyway, please review!!


	2. I'm Outside of Your Window

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song Niki FM or the badn Hawthorne Heights

Chapter 2: I'm Outside of Your Window

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei walked down the street after school. He had to run by the store before he went home to pick up a few things. Why his parents couldn't have done it was a mystery to him, but he had nothing better to do, so had decided to go ahead and run the errand.

He walked into the store and looked around at the aisle before he found the one that should hold what he was looking for. Searching down the aisle, he quickly found what he had been looking for. Adding it to the basket he had grabbed at the door, he made his way to a different aisle in search of everything else he had to find.

When he was done shopping for the few items he needed, he paid for them and left the store, all of his things fitting in one bag. As he walked down the sidewalk, he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up as the person he had ran into stopped to stare at him.

"Sorry." they apologized at the same time.

Rei paused and gazed into the blood red eyes the other had. He had seen that face, that pale face, that hair, that two toned blue hair, and those eyes, those crimson red eyes before, but where? The other teen stuffed his hands further in his pockets and made his way down the sidewalk and out of Rei's sight. Rei frowned. Where had he seen him from before?

He continued to think about it as he walked the opposite way than the other teen. Unbeknownst to him, the other was the silhouette he had seen outside of his window just last night.

---

Rei finally made it home and unpacked everything he had bought at the store. He read the note that had been left on the counter for him from his parents. _'Went out to eat. Be home about 11. Love you.'_ He glanced up at the clock and smiled slightly. He had made it home just in time to start supper. He was pretty hungry after all.

He went to the pantry and found something to eat. Easily opening the can of soup with the can opener, he poured the contents into the pot, and turned the stove on to heat the soup up. He peaked out the window and sighed as he saw the dark clouds rolling in. Dark clouds, meant bad weather. And bad weather meant a sleepless night for Rei.

---

After eating his small dinner, he started on his homework. It wasn't a lot. Just math, science, language arts, and history. Ok he lied. It was a load, but at least it kept his mind off of the storm just outside.

He turned the TV on to his favorite music station, smiling as his favorite song came on.

~I Sleep with, one eye open so, I can, see you breathing.~

He sang quietly along to the Hawthorne Heights song blasting through the TV as he worked on his homework. It wasn't long before he finished the last math problem he had. Next, he started working on history. All he had to do was wright an essay and he had finished most of it in class while the teacher was lecturing.

Smiling to himself, he switched off the TV. His song was over and they had started playing some loud and obnoxious electric guitar screamo type music. Maybe he could turn the stereo on and listen to music from there. Maybe his song would be on.

He switched the stereo on, crossing his fingers. He grinned as he heard the song blaring through the speakers.

~I Follow, your chest home. Until I, I can see you, I can hear you, breathe in. Exhale.~

Rei put down his homework and stood up, singing along to the words and softly gliding over the floor as the music washed over him.

"I know! I'm outside of your window! With my radio!" he sang, his voice smooth. Unknown to him, there was someone outside, the dark silhouette from just last night, watching him dance and singing along quietly.

---

"Silence in, Black and white. Falling forward as she, walks towards the light." the figure sang softly as Rei poured his heart out into the song.

----

When the song came to an end, Rei sighed softly and sat back down, picking up his forgotten science text book to continue the problems he had to do.

He glanced at the clock and put away his work. He was finished and it had only taken him 2 hours. Not bad. He stood up, stretching slightly to stretch his stiff muscles. He made the mistake of glancing outside. He jumped slightly as lightening flashed, but the lightening wasn't what had made him jump. It wasn't even the thunder. It was the face he had seen earlier that day and that was when he realized. It was the face from the other night as well. He took a step back before running to the front door. He was going to find out who this guy was and what he wanted.

As Rei flung open the door, a gust of wind blew against him. Rain hit him full force and lightening flashed, thunder following it closely. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered until he remembered the guy out there. He forced himself to open his eyes, but saw no one out there. He looked around, but still saw no figure, no silhouette. He quickly went back into the house and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him.

He wrapped his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to calm himself down. He shivered as the cold air from inside hit him, the water from the rain making the temperature seem colder than it actually was.

He grabbed his homework and shoved everything in his back pack before he walked upstairs to his room. He threw his bag on the floor and grabbed some clothes from his closet. then he made his way to the bathroom, hoping to get a long, warm shower.

---

Rei didn't notice the person standing outside, perched on a tree limb close to his window, staring at him as he threw his stuff down. He didn't realize the silhouette watching him move around until he left his room for the bathroom. He didn't see the figure jump down from the tree and make his way to the bathroom window and watch him as he undressed and stepped into the shower. Rei didn't notice when the stalker left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...so by now, you should be able to figure out who Rei's stalker is...if it wasn't already obvious from the 1st chapter...anyway...please review!! I need you people to point out good things, bad things...mistakes....flames are accepted!! constructive criticism!!!


	3. Silence In Black and White

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Niki FM...sadly...

I'd like to thank sparkleshadowcat for reviewing!!! and I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner!!!

Chapter 3: Silence In Black and White

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei groaned as he heard his alarm clock start blaring. He rolled over and lazily turned the annoying thing off before he sat up and stretched. He climbed out of bed and walked his dresser, intent on getting dressed and starting his day.

After getting dressed, he gathered his stuff and made his way down the stairs. He walked to the kitchen where he knew a note would be waiting for him. He was right. He picked the piece of paper up off of the kitchen table, skimming over it quickly. _'Good morning sunshine! Have a nice day! Love you!'_ Was it just him, or were his parents never home? Sighing, he threw the note away and walked out the door.

He smiled as he saw the sun shining brightly in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. He sighed with relief and continued his short walk to the cafe on the corner.

_"Corner Cafe." _Rei thought as he rolled his eyes and walked through the door. _"How original."_

He sat down at a table and patiently waited for the waitress to come bouncing up. He didn't have to wait long before the blonde haired, green eyed, happy, hyper girl came skipping to the table.

"Good morning! Hello! How may I help you today?" she beamed. "Do you want something different today or do you want your usual?"

"The usual." Rei answered.

"Ok! I will be back in a few minutes!" she scribbled something down on her note pad before she bounced off to tell the chef.

Rei sighed and glanced outside, a frown appearing on his face. The clouds were rolling in and fast. Did someone up there hate him? What was with all the bad weather? And why did he have to have a window seat?  
_"Oh yeah."_ Rei thought sarcastically._ "I chose to sit here."_

Rei bite his lip and pulled out a book, trying to distract himself from the storm approaching outside. He closed his eyes when lightening struck, causing the lights to flicker on and off. He yelped when the thunder rumbled.

"Hey," he heard someone from beside him say. "are you ok?"

He glanced over at the stranger before freezing. It was that guy again. The one he had seen outside his house and had bumped into yesterday. Why did he keep showing up?! Was he stalking him or something?

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Rei decided to answer. "Why?" Maybe, he could pin tis guy. Maybe he could prove that this guy really was stalking him.

"You just seem scared." the guy answered.

"W-well I'm not." Rei stuttered, closing his eyes as lightening flashed once more.

"Obviously you are." the guy said.

"Fine. I am ok?" Rei said, crossing his arms. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kai." he answered. "And you are?"

Rei frowned. This guy was good. Rei was sure he would catch him there. He sighed as the overly happy waitress skipped up.

"Here's your order!" she announced cheerfully as she placed his food and drink in front of him. She glanced at Kai and beamed once more. "Would you like anything?"

"Uh, just coffee." he answered. She wrote it down and skipped off once more.

"She's way too happy." Rei grumbled as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Tell me about it." Kai sighed.

Rei jumped as lightening flashed, causing the lights to go out. Thunder soon boomed, making Rei close his eyes and unconsciously clutch at Kai's arm. Rain pelted the roof outside, and lightening flashed every few seconds, thunder quickly following it. Rei felt a little relaxed as he felt Kai lightly rub his back. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn't the guy he saw outside his window. Maybe he had imagined that.

Rei screamed as a particular boom of thunder shook the small cafe. He buried his face in Kai's shoulder while Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's small form.

"Shh, you're ok." Kai soothed. Rei didn't calm down. He was shaking from fear and kept his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to see the lightening, he didn't want to hear the thunder, he wanted nothing to do with the storm. he just wanted it to go away.

"_**Lets go down now into the darkness of your thoughts."**_ Kai sang softly, running Rei's back. He knew that it would calm the shaking boy in his arms. Good thing the other didn't know that he knew though. Rei listened to the song, instantly relaxing. The storm now seemed so far away.

Rei sighed quietly, relief flooding him as he drifted off into his own world. The only thing he could hear was Kai's voice, the only thing he could feel was Kai's arms around him. He couldn't here or see or feel anything else around him.

"Here's your coffee!" the preppy waitress came back and placed the drink on the table. She 'aww'ed at the sight of them before she bounced away.

Rei pulled away when he heard the waitresses annoyingly high voice. "Thanks." he mumbled. He turned towards his food, quickly stuffing a spoonful in his mouth. He felt embarrassed having a stranger help him, but it was nice. He smiled a barely noticeable smile and continued eating in silence, the storm outside forgotten.

After finishing his breakfast, he grabbed his stuff and stood up. "I really have to be getting to school." Rei announced, walking towards the door. He frowned as he saw the storm still raging outside.

"If you want, I could drive you." Kai offered, standing beside Rei.

"No. I couldn't trouble you like that." Rei said before a bright flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder made him yelp. "Or maybe I could."

Kai smiled and opened the door for him. Rei stared at the sky, an unsure look on his face. "Where's your car?" he asked, looking up at Kai. "I need to know where to run to."

"It's not that far." Kai replied, looking into the parking lot and pointing. "It's right over there. The dark blue one."

Rei nodded before silently counting to three in his mind. He bite his lip and dashed out of the building, making his way to the car. Kai was close behind him. Rei screamed when lightening struck, the thunder cracking soon after it. He made it to the car and jumped inside the passenger seat, slamming the door as soon as he was completely in. Kai sat in the drivers seat and started the car up. Pulling out of the parking lot, he turned down the road and to Rei's school.

They didn't talk during the short trip. Instead they just enjoyed the silence while listening to the radio. _**"Silence in black and white. Falling forward as she, walks towards the light."**_ flowed softly through the speakers. Rei quietly sang along to the song. He peaked over at Kai from the corner of his eyes and smiled slightly when he saw the older boy lip singing along.

Rei sighed silently as they pulled up to his school. It was still raining but at least it wasn't storming anymore. He stepped out of the car, turning around and giving Kai a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much." he said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I would have died if I had to walk."

"It's fine." Kai smiled back. "Anytime."

Rei smiled and waved as Kai pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove away. He turned towards the school building before he froze and spun to face the car again. How did Kai know where he went to school? He had never told him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go!! chapter 3!! woo!! and I forgot in previous chapters, if I made any mistakes on the lyrics (in any chapter) please tell me!!! point out which lyrics are wrong and tell me the right one's!! please and thank you!!! and please review!!!


	4. I Know You're Outside of My Window

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Niki FM or Hawthorne Heights...it would be cool if I did though...

Chapter 4: I Know You're Outside of My Window...Somewhere...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei sat in his first period class trying to convince himself that Kai was not a stalker. _"So he knew where you go to school. It is the only high school within a few miles."_ Sadly, it wasn't working.

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" he accidentally screamed out loud. He looked down at the test he was currently supposed to be taking (but had yet to fill in an answer) when the shadow of his teacher suddenly caught his attention.

"Mr. Kon." the teacher said sternly.

"Uh, yes sir?" Rei answered nervously. This teacher scared him. He was, after all, the math teacher.

"Out in the hall. The rest of the class doesn't want to know about your problems while they're trying to take a test." he informed. "You'll also be receiving a zero on this test."

Rei sighed and stood up. "Yes sir." he mumbled as he walked out of the class room to stand in the hall. What was the point of this anyway? You get in trouble and they make you stand in the hall. Do they know how easy it would be to just walk off and skip?

Rei shrugged it off and leaned against the wall. He still couldn't get the thought of Kai out of his head. It was strange how he just happened to be at the cafe, happened to know his favorite song, and happened to know where he went to school. That just screamed stalker to Rei. And the fact that it was (or at least looked like) Kai's face he had seen outside of his window a few nights ago wasn't helping either. It was to scary to be a coincidence.

He sighed as he heard the bell ring, signaling that first period was over. He went back into the class room, grabbed his stuff, got a lecture from the teacher, and left for second period. Today was going to be a long day.

---

Kai sat in his room, ranting and lecturing himself on the event that happened only an hour or so ago. Not only had he started singing Rei's favorite song to calm him down and turned that very same song on in the car, but he had drove right to Rei's school without pretending he had no idea where it was.

"Idiot!" he screamed at himself. "Now he's probably suspicious as hell!"

He punched the wall, trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't let Rei know he was watching him. The teen would probably call the cops.

"What am I going to do?" He sank to his knees and rested his head on the wall, trying to think of a solution. When none came, he growled and punched the wall once more before standing up and heading to the bathroom. "I'll get a shower. Showers help me think." he mumbled to himself.

After a two hour long shower, Kai finally had an excuse. It wasn't a good one, but it was still an excuse.

"Ok, next time I see him, or is it when he sees me? Yeah that sounds right...whatever! When I talk to him, if he asks I'll just say, I figured you were a high schooler and that was the closest one. Since you didn't say anything and got out, I figured it was the right one." he said it out loud a few times to himself before nodding with satisfaction. "That sounds slightly believable...I hope."

He sighed and turned on his stereo, putting in the Hawthorne Heights CD that he so very much cherished, since it came from Rei's house and was the very same one that Rei had "lost" a few months ago (not to mention Rei touched it), he flipped to his favorite song on the whole album, Niki FM. He laid down on his sofa, relaxing as the lightening flashed in the darkened room. Lightening seemed to calm him. It kind of depressed him knowing that Rei's fear relaxed him. He shrugged it off as the music filled his head, erasing any and all thoughts, except the one's of his obsession.

---

Rei sighed as his school day ended. He was relieved that it was over, but did there really have to be a storm raging outside, just waiting to tear his head off? It wasn't fair! Not only had he not been able to concentrate today, but now he had to worry about the weather.

He bit his lip and glanced around the parking lot, hoping his supposed stalker would come out of nowhere to save him. _"Come on Kai! If you are my stalker come and rescue me already! You did before!" _Rei thought to himself. In reality, he kind of hoped Kai could hear his thoughts, which he doubted. _"This isn't fair! I think I don't know you and you're there! Now that I think you're my stalker, you're nowhere to be seen!"_

Rei sighed as people were leaving the school. Some pointed at him, others laughed, while still others completely ignored him. Of course, he wasn't one of the popular kids at school. In fact, the nerds got more respect than he did. They made fun of him for everything, especially his fear of storms. Some people who knew the story of his fear either pitied him or blamed him for his brothers death and said he deserved to have the fear.

He sighed again and looked at the sky. Rain was pouring down, lightening was striking every 2 seconds with thunder quickly following.

"It doesn't look to bad." Rei tried to convince himself. He closed his eyes to calm himself before he opened them once more and stared at the ground. He started to walk out of the building when the thunder rumbled and practically shook everything in sight. Rei screamed and ran back into the building. He sat on the floor against the wall and hugged his knees trying to calm himself down. It wasn't helping. He could still hear the rain and thunder and he could still see the flashes of lightening behind his eyelids.

Looks like he was stuck here until the storm ended or they kicked him out.

---

Kai growled as he flipped over another chair, looking for his car keys. Where were they? He knew for a fact Rei walked home, but there was no way he would in the storm, which meant he was stuck at school. Doesn't help that the teachers or staff will probably end up telling him he has to leave.

"Ok. I had them in my pocket when I fell asleep so they'd have to be..." he looked at the couch and growled. Duh! Of course they'd be by the stupid sofa. He reached between the cushions, smirking as he grabbed the keys. He ran outside to his car. Quickly starting it up, he drove off to the school. If he asked, he would just tell Rei that he didn't know if he walked home or not. That sounded believable, right?

---

Rei was walking down the side walk after having gotten kicked out of the school. _"You can't stay here." _the janitor had said. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to forget that he was currently walking in a storm. He jumped and screamed as thunder boomed throughout the area. Why was his house so far away from the school?

He looked at the passing cars, hoping beyond hope that one of them would pull over. That one of them would be Kai. He felt like crying as no one slowed down to see if he wanted a ride and actually started crying as the lightening flashed faster, causing more thunder to sound. The rain just pelted down harder if possible, not helping him in anyway.

He walked faster down the sidewalk, before he broke out running. He was scared and no one cared enough to help. He made it half way before his lungs started burning. He fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. It didn't help that he was crying and shaking like crazy. He shrieked as lightening struck a tree close by. It didn't fall over, but it was enough to petrify Rei. He stared at the tree, his eyes wide. It would fall. He knew it. It happened before.

Rei screamed as the lightening struck again, then thunder seeming to be right in his ears. He covered his ears and shut his eyes. He brought his knees to his chest and cried. He didn't care at the moment. He was practically scared to death, stuck in the middle of the storm. He felt hopeless and afraid. Not the best combination of feelings.

He heard a car pull up, but paid no attention to it. Whoever it was wouldn't bother to help.

"Rei?"

Rei's head snapped up as he heard the voice. He jumped up and ran to the man, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. He continued to cry. He was still afraid after all, but at least he felt some safety.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come." Rei cried as he clutched Kai's shirt. "You were taking so long and I was waiting at the school for an hour but they made me leave."

Kai frowned and softly rubbed his back. "Come on. Get in the car and I'll drive you home." he whispered as he lead the shaking teen to the vehicle.

---

Rei sat in the passenger seat, clutching Kai's arm as he drove to his house. He was afraid that Kai would suddenly disappear, along with the car, and he would be stuck out in the storm again. He was trembling, but wether it was from the cold or fear, it was hard to tell.

"So where's your house exactly." Kai asked although he knew exactly where it was. But he couldn't let Rei know that, right?

"Well, from here you go straight." Rei said, not really paying attention to the question.

"Just tell me when to turn."

Rei nodded and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. He didn't want to look out of the window, but he had to. He didn't know the way back that well. He couldn't find it with his eyes closed.

"Ok, turn right here and then take a left." Rei said. "Then just go straight."

Kai nodded and made the few turns before he went straight. He glanced at Rei and smiled a small smile as he noticed the teen was almost falling asleep.

"Ok, we're here." Kai announced as he pulled up to the house. They both got out and Kai walked him to the house.

Rei unlocked the door and walked inside before turning to Kai. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, but what about your parents?" Kai asked as he stepped into the house.

Rei shrugged. "They're never home. Want anything to eat or drink."

Kai shook his head. "No, it's ok."

Rei nodded before he turned towards Kai. He wrapped his arms around the older and buried his face in his chest like earlier. "Thank you. I'm glad you came."

Kai didn't know what got into him. All he knew was his mind being on cloud nine as he lightly pushed Rei back and leaned down, kissing the teens soft lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok!! there's chapter 4!!! woo!!! and I decided to make Kai 22...so in the first chapter, when it says he saved Rei when Rei was 10...well Kai was 16....so you don't have to go back and re-read it because that's all I changed. But, if you want to go and re-read it...go ahead!! I'm not stopping you!!

Anyway, please review!! me and De Ja Vu (my mocking bird) will be very happy!! and I will know that the story is worth my effort to write!!!! thank you!!


End file.
